castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Hrunting
Hrunting was the magical sword given to Beowulf by Unferth in the ancient Old English epic of the same name. Beowulf used it in battle against Grendel's Mother. The sword possessed great power and never failed anyone who used it, however when Beowulf descended to the bottom of the lake where Grendel's Mother dwelt, the sword proved too weak and =Hrunting was ineffective against the creature. Beowulf instead searched the inside the lair and found a sword which belonged to the Jotuns (forged by Giants, sons of Cain - the same lineage as Grendel and his mother), which only he was strong enough to lift. Beowulf used this sword to kill Grendel's Mother and decapitate the body of Grendel, but her poisonous blood melted the Giants' sword's blade like wax. Beowulf returned to the surface with the head of the monster (and the hilt of the sword) as proof of his victory. Later, Beowulf requests of his men that Hrunting be retrieved and returned to Unferth of the Danes with his compliments and thanks despite it's inability to cut Grendel's mother. "And give Unferth my old heirloom, my splendid wavy sword widely known among men to have a hard edge. I will do my glory work with Hrunting—or death will take me" = Hrunting in Castlevania = Hrunting appears in Castlevania as a poisonous sword. Apparently in the Castlevania version of events, Grendel's poison seeped into the blade. This sword is found in Symphony of the Night (where it was dubbed as the executioner's sword Terminus Est in the English version), Aria of Sorrow, and Dawn of Sorrow. In Portrait of Ruin, it was replaced by a similar (but green) Poison Sword called the Assassin Blade. Appearance in Symphony of the Night The Terminus Est deals out Poison damage instead of the normal Cut damage. If the enemy hit by the blade is not immune to poison (Akmodan II, Dracula, strong vs poison (Shaft, Spectre) it will become poisoned (there are no creatures that absorb poison). This will cut its attack strength in half, making any future hits by the creature easier to handle. This makes using the sword against "tough" enemies and most bosses generally a good idea. (I am not sure if Poison wears off of an enemy) The only creature that is weak against poison is the Water Leaper, which only appears in the Saturn version of the game. The appearance of this sword is probably an homage to Gene Wolfe's Book of the New Sun, in which the protagonist wields a sword of the same name. The only way to obtain this sword is from a Nova Skeleton, which is found throughout the Inverted Castle. This strong sword is in between the power of Gram and the Dark Blade and is slightly less powerfull than a Marsil. The blade also gives a +2 Defense boost. Doppleganger40 is equipped with this sword in one hand, and a Stone Sword in the other. The Doppelganger40 is equipped with whatever you are. Appearance in Aria of Sorrow This sword has a good range and hurls poison at the enemy. Its swing looks like a purple poison-version of Laevatain's flame swung and can damage creatures above the sword. This sword will poison enemies it touches that weak against Poison (Buer, Siren, Durga, Minotaur, Student Witch, Fleaman, Evil Butcher, Catoblepas, Persephone, Valkyrie, Witch, Curly, Gorgon, Golem, Ripper, Werejaguar, Biphron, Weretiger, Red Minotaur, Bael, Erinys, Iron Golem). In addition to taking extra damage by this sword, these creatures will have their attack and defenses reduced by a factor. (I am not sure what the ratio is or if they heal after time, attack is probably reduced by about half). Creatures that are strong vs. poison include the Iron Golem, Final Guard, Belmont, and Graham. The Hrunting is a prize for defeating the Headhunter in the Inner Quarters. However, it will take some work to get it, as you have to ascend to the top of a stormy tower filled with Disc Armor and Valkyrie. The sword is more powerfull than a Gladius (and any other straight swinging standard sword), but less powerfull than the Rahab's Sword, Laevatain, and Kaladbolg swords that are obtained later in the game. Another weapon in this game that can poison enemies is the Poison Fist, which has a much shorter range but is twice as strong and is the strongest of the Fist Weapons. Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow As in previous incarnations, the Hrunting is a poisonous sword. It lost its defense boost from Aria of Sorrow. Enemies that are weak to poison (Zombie, Warg, Student Witch, Slaughterer, Valkyrie, Persephone, Witch, Lilith, Killer Clown, Hell Boar, Harpy, Erinys, Werewolf) will be poisoned when hit. Because there are less enemies that can be poisoned than in Aria of Sorrow, the value of this sword suffers a little. Enemies that are strong verses Poison include the Gorgon and Final Guard. Once an enemy is poisoned, its strength and defense are decreased by a factor (I think, I'm not sure if the effect wears off, I'm not sure if poison-neutral enemies can be poisoned). The Hrunting does not possess a unique special move. Its special attack is the standard dash-forwards while swinging move. To create a Hrunting, you will need a Fragarach and a Mollusca Soul. The Mollusca can be found in the Garden of Madness on either side of the sealed doors. A Fragarach can be evolved into either a Hrunting or a Mystletain with a Treant Soul. The Mystletain is a Holy Sword that is weaker than the Hrunting and Fragarach, but is strong verses many enemies in the game. Either of these two swords can be evolved into a Joyeuse with a Killer Clown Soul and then further evolved towards a Valmanway. To create a Hrunting from scratch, you will need a Short Sword and an Armor Knight, Corpseweed, Great Armor, and Mollusca Soul. Item Data Category:Poison Assets Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items